Quietus
by snackes
Summary: 3º Lugar no I Chall Fluff do Challenges Harry Potter. Tema: - Sou feliz, por sua causa. Você me deu esperança, e uma razão concreta para a vida. E com você do meu lado, eu sou o que eu sempre quis na minha vida. Item: Sentados na Neve.


Fic Harry e Hermione para o **I Challenge Fluff FFHP**

**  
Tema: "**Sou feliz, por sua causa. Você me deu esperança, e uma razão concreta para a vida. E com você do meu lado, eu sou o que eu sempre quis na minha vida."

**Item:** Sentados na neve

Classificação: PG 13  
Autor: Andre L. dos Santos (Snackes)

Shipper: Harry Potter e Hermione Granger

Gênero: Romance (Fluff)

* * *

**Quietus**

A neve caia lentamente, como doces flocos brancos que vazavam das nuvens cinzentas. O ar estava gelado, nuvens se formavam das respirações ofegantes. Pulmões ardiam com as correntes de ar congelado que inspiravam. Dezembro chegara.  
Entre as sombras esbranquiçadas que se formavam na neve, despontava uma forma. Na verdade, eram duas formas, muito próximas. Para se esquentarem talvez.  
Eles estavam abraçados, metidos em grossos casacos, capuzes e cachecóis de diferentes cores, mal dando para se dizer seus sexos ou idades. Mas cabelos castanhos muito fofos deslizavam para fora do capuz branco que uma das formas usava. E por ser menor e, sem dúvida, mais delicada, era de se supor que era uma mulher jovem.  
Ao seu lado estava a segunda figura, maior, mais forte e protetora. Um homem, da idade da mulher, com um braço envolvendo os ombros da moça.  
– Está frio! – Riu a moça, se aproximando mais ainda do homem. Sua voz era doce e, destoando do frio, morna, suave.  
– Quer entrar? – Sorriu o homem, a voz forte, serena. – Acho que sobrou um pouco de chocolate quente.  
– Assim você me convence – Gracejou ela. – Não... Quero ficar aqui mais um pouco.  
Em silêncio eles observaram os flocos de neve espiralarem ao redor, caindo sobre os ombros e o campo, cobrindo as árvores nuas, a grama esverdeada, as formas de um jardim.  
– Harry? – A moça chamou.  
– Sim, Hermione? – Respondeu o homem, Harry.  
Hermione se virou para ele. Desvencilhou o rosto do cachecol e sorriu para ele. Seu nariz imediatamente ficou avermelhado, assim como suas bochechas. Ela tocou o cachecol do próprio Harry e o tirou também. O rosto dele era calmo, mas forte, os traços masculinos presentes. Uma rala barba lutava para se formar, enquanto os óculos de aro redondo espelhavam o rosto da moça. Por trás deles havia um par de olhos da cor das esmeraldas.  
– Você quer entrar? – Perguntou ela.  
Ele franziu a testa. Tudo aquilo para só aquela pergunta?  
– Acho que posso ficar mais um pouco.  
Hermione assentiu, pensativa.  
– Não é isso que você quer me perguntar – Disse ele.  
A moça corou. Ele sempre sabia o que ela estava pensando, como se pudesse ler a própria alma dela. Por isso eram amigos à tanto tempo.  
– Eu só estava pensando...  
– No dia que você parar de pensar, Hermione, o mundo já terá acabado há um bom tempo.  
Ela riu com a brincadeira, mas se tornou séria de novo. Pousou uma mão enluvada sobre a dele.  
– Você está feliz, Harry?  
A pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Ficou em silêncio, pensando por alguns instantes.  
– Você está feliz? – Repetiu ela.  
– Estou.  
_Tinha acabado?  
_– E por quê?  
_Não, não tinha acabado.  
_Harry enfiou seus olhos dentro dos dela, castanhos, inteligentes e puros. Prendeu as correntes de mel dos olhos de Hermione em suas esmeraldas lapidadas. Os brilhos dos olhos, a luz que os enchia se fundiram.  
– Eu acabei com Voldemort – Começou ele, lentamente. – Muitas pessoas importantes para mim se machucaram, morreram... Eu venci o maldito, pagando com o meu próprio sangue e o daqueles que eu amo.  
Os olhos dele ficaram escuros, tempestuosos. Então se acalmaram novamente, como o mar depois de uma feroz, porém rápida, tempestade.  
– Então por que você está feliz? – Continuou Hermione. – Depois de todo esse horror da Guerra?  
Ele baixou os olhos, descolando dos dela. A mão dela, ainda pousada sobre a dele, o apertou, carinhosa.  
– Você, Hermione – Respondeu ele.  
– Eu o quê?  
– Você me deixa feliz.  
O silêncio caiu mais uma vez, levemente constrangedor. A neve aumentara, o tempo estava mais frio, eles não perceberam.  
– Eu te deixo feliz?  
Ele arrancou sua mão direita da luva e a deslizou pela face direita dela. A pele dele estava quente contra o gelo do rosto descoberto. Hermione apertou a mão dele sob seu domínio ainda mais forte.  
– Quando tudo acabou eu estava destruído. Perdido, envergonhado, aterrorizado. Nem mesmo Rony conseguia me ajudar. Era como se tivessem arrancado minhas asas e me jogado na rua.  
A moça permaneceu quieta.  
– Então veio você. Cuidou de mim, me consolou. Não teve medo de Harry Potter, nem pena, nem raiva. Simplesmente cuidou de mim.  
Ela fez um movimento rápido, e então ele estava recostado contra o peito dela, contra os casacos quentinhos. Hermione deslizou os braços ao redor do homem e o apertou contra ela. Era disso que precisavam.  
– Não podia deixar meu passarinho daquele jeito – Disse ela, suavemente. – Você nunca foi fraco antes, nunca tinha sido derrotado. Ver você daquele jeito... Depois de tudo... Era uma facada em meu coração. Nunca que eu poderia te abandonar assim.  
– É por isso que digo que você me deixa feliz. Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz... Você ainda me salva de mim mesmo.  
– Matar Voldemort foi necessário, Harry. Nunca que eu te consideraria um assassino. Nunca.  
– Mas eu me considerava.  
A voz dele diminuiu de intensidade, até não passar de um sussurro.  
– Por isso cuidei de você. Por isso tentei te salvar – Respondeu Hermione.  
Harry deixou os braços dela, o corpo jovem, o envolverem. Senti-los por perto era tudo o que ele precisava.  
– Você me salvou, Hermione. Deu-me de volta a esperança, a luz, a vontade de viver. Trouxe-me daquele lugar horrível onde eu me encontrava.  
Eles grudaram novamente os olhos um no do outro. Ali, entre as luzes e os corações deles estava a felicidade.  
– Eu sou feliz porque você existe.  
Ela o abraçou, o envolveu, o agarrou. A neve caiu pesadamente, com mais força. Eles estavam juntos, ela o salvara e o salvaria sempre. Não era uma heroína, não era uma guerreira como Harry. Era uma mulher, apenas isso. Mas ela era tudo o que precisava ser para tê-lo ao seu lado.  
– Vamos entrar, Mione. Está muito frio.  
Eles se levantaram da neve e andaram lentamente até a casa que se escondia nas sombras brancas. Sem muita dificuldade, abriram a porta e entraram. Livrando-se de parte dos casacos, se esgueiraram silenciosamente até a cozinha.  
Uma mesa de madeira, fogão, armários e algumas panelas. Um aquecedor que esquentava todo o ambiente agradavelmente.  
– Eu amo esse aquecedorzinho – Suspirou Harry, tirando as luvas. Foi até o fogão e começou a esquentar o resto do chocolate quente.  
Virou para encarar Hermione, que estava sentada, encarando o tampo da mesa.  
– O que foi, Mione? – Perguntou ele carinhosamente.  
– Me desculpe por aquelas perguntas. Eu não deveria ter feito você se lembrar de tudo aquilo...  
Ele se sentou de frente para ela. Apertou as mãos dela, ainda enluvadas, e a fez encará-lo.  
– Não me importo. O que passou, passou. Não tenho mais medo daquilo, nem de mim mesmo, nem de nada. Graças a você.  
– Você nunca foi tão tranqüilo.  
– Culpa sua – Acusou ele. – Mas posso ficar extremamente ativo e preocupado novamente, se preciso.  
Ela riu.  
– Mas apenas se preciso – Concluiu Hermione.  
Harry levantou e desligou o fogo. Tirou duas canecas do armário e as encheu de chocolate quente espumante.  
– Dá! – Implorou Hermione ao vê-lo com as canecas. Ele riu da voz infantil que ela empregara.  
– Só se eu ganhar algo em troca!  
Ela pensou um pouco. Então se aproximou e deu-lhe um selinho.  
– Hum – Disse Harry. – Vou cobrar muito mais que isso, depois.  
Ela assentiu, rindo. Então recebeu a caneca. Bebeu um longo gole que a esquentou por dentro e a fez se sentir tão calma como Harry era.  
Finalmente havia tirado as luvas, e a luz da cozinha fazia sua aliança de casamento brilhar. Observou Harry beber de sua caneca e a cor voltar para seu rosto.  
Pousou sua própria caneca de chocolate quente sobre a pia e sorriu para ele.  
– Ei, senhor eu-sou-muito-tranquilo – Chamou ela. – O que podemos fazer agora?  
– Ah, Senhora Potter. Acho que você pode decidir agora. Desde que não seja sentar na neve.  
Ela fingiu-se pensativa. Então ficou na ponta dos pés e sussurrou algo no ouvido dele.  
– Uau – Sorriu ele. – Acho que o chocolate te fez bem.  
Hermione o puxou pela mão para fora da cozinha. Ele deixou sua caneca de chocolate ao lado da dela.  
Realmente, ele estava feliz.

* * *

\o/ Terminei minha Fic!!

Uma One-Shot que ninguém ficou sabendo que eu estava escrevendo ( \o/ ) e que me deixou satisfeito de ter escrito.

Sei que não ficou muuuito bom, mas foi a melhor cena que eu pensei. Essa One foi escrita para o I Challenge de Fluff do Fics Challenges Harry Potter (Comunidade do Orkut).

Nem sei se vou ficar em alguma boa posição com ela. Mas foi divertido! lol

Me desejem sorte!

André L. dos Santos.

* * *

QUIETUS, o título da Fic, é uma palavra em Latim que significa, literalmente, "O Tranqüilo". O título, acredito eu, não podia ser melhor para este Harry aqui apresentado. Quietus também é uma música da banda EPICA, do qual sou fã (SIMONE! SIMONE!)

Por acaso estava ouvindo essa música enquanto escrevia...

A FIC TERMINOU EM TERCEIRO LUGAR!

BRONZE! VIVA!

Prêmio: i249./albums/gg226/hokutoyuuri/Capas/Chall Fluf/3oquietus.jpg

Obrigado, obrigado. Vamos ver no próximo Chall!


End file.
